


Of Alcohol and Flying Carpet

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec only wanted a quiet night, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Flying Carpet, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is drunk, Making Out, OR IS HE, SO MUCH FLUFF, references to Bane Chronicles, seriously this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Magnus is drunk. Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff to end the week ;)  
> Now I have to go back to American Economy and Chinese vocabulary ToT

It was calm in Magnus and Alec’s loft, only the purr of Chairman Meow, resting on Alec’s laps, and the distant noise of the city were troubling the silence. The shadowhunter was alone until, he knew, late on the night. Max was at Catarina’s for three days and his boyfriend went to the Pandemonium with Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon, he had asked Alec to come but the later wasn’t much a party-person and preferred to stay at the loft. Magnus had pouted but hadn’t insisted, thank you very much. And just like that, Alec was resting on the couch, a book on the hands, petting the Chairman from time to time or reaching the cup of tea on the small table next to him to take a sip of his hot drink. It was peaceful and almost perfect; because _of course_ it would have been even better if he was in the arms of the warlock. It was so peaceful that he jumped by surprised when his phone rang making the cat meowing indignantly. Alec gave him a sorry look and answered the phone.

 

“Yes?”

“Alec, we need you.”

 

If Izzy’s voice wasn’t full of giggles, he would probably have panicked. But clearly no one was in danger and his sister was either drunk or tipsy.

 

“What? Why?”

“Well… Ok don’t be mad but, you know how the boys are. And by the boys I mean Jace and Magnus, Simon is reasonable.”

“Go to the point, Izzy.” Alec asked in a slightly irritated tone.

“Ok. So, basically, Magnus and Jace were bickering about which one you love the most and it ended in a drinking game and Magnus won but he didn’t stop drinking and now he is very, very drunk and as much at it is funny he is talking in several languages that we don’t understand and asking for “his beloved blue eyed Alexander” so please come?”

 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. At least Izzy wasn’t drunk.

 

“I’m coming” He said before hanging up.

 

Alec mournfully said goodbye to his peaceful night and went to get his boyfriend back home.

 

It didn’t take long before he get to the Pandemonium, what took longer however was to actually find Magnus and the others. Well, not _that_ long actually because he quickly noticed his parabatai and Clary dancing very, _very_ close to each others, forehead against forehead, smiling fondly at each others on the dance-floor. He looked at them a moment, thinking about how much they, as him and Magnus went through. And then they were _kissing_ and he smiled at the sight and decided to stop spying and to let them their intimacy. He let his eyes wandered a bit more before finally spotting his glittery boyfriend and wondered how he didn’t have spotted him as soon as he got there. The warlock was indeed quite noticeable, or maybe Alec was just biased. Anyway, Magnus was almost as sexy as he was when he left, but now his red silk shirt was completely open and some glitters had seemly fell on his leather pants. Alec didn’t know if it was because of the warlock’s shinning boots or his belt but he didn’t care; Magnus was breathtaking and he couldn’t help a grin as he came closer.

 

“ _Alexander_!!!” Magnus exclaimed a little too joyfully when he arrived.

“ _Magnus_!!!” He mockingly answered as the warlock literally jumped on him.

“I missed you!”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus giggled.

 

“Okay, I let you two at it. Come on Simon, let’s go dancing!” Izzy smiled.

“Bye Alec, bye Magnus!”

“Bye Shaun!” Magnus answered cheerily.

 

Alec smiled back to his sister, his hands on the back of his boyfriend. He hadn’t noticed her. He was way too concentrated into his beautiful warlock.

 

“Oh! Should we go dancing too?” Asked Magnus.

“No. We should go home.”

“Oh but _Alexander_ , darling, the night is still soooo young! And we have no kid waiting for us at home, we’re _free_ for three days!”

“Yeah, and you are soooo drunk. I hope you can heal hangover with your magic otherwise you’re going to regret that night.”

“ _Alexander_ , I never regret any night if you appear during it.

 

Alec flushed, rolling his eyes, and took the warlock’s hand.  
  
“Come on let’s go.”

 

And Magnus obliged, happy to have his hand on his boyfriend’s one.

If getting out of the Pandemonium was easy, getting back to the loft seemed to be way more complicated as Magnus starting heading on another way.

 

“Magnus, we are going home,” deadpanned Alec. “You are not even walking straight.”

“Alec, _sweetheart_ , I could never walk straight. You know why? Because I’m a-” The warlock started.

“Free wheeling bisexual, I know, _Magnus_.”

“And you could never walk straight either.” He added proudly.

 

Alec shook his head. He felt like babysitting a 5 years old kid. Except that this kid wasn’t 5 years old but around 400, and very, very handsome.

 

 

“ _Alexander._ ”

“Magnus.”

“I’m hungry. Would you be mad if I summon food?”

“Yes.” He lied.

“Let’s go to a fast food then!”

 

He groaned, he wanted his quiet night back, but followed his boyfriend anyway.

Magnus was now humming, his chicken nuggets _flying_ next to them as they _finally_ walked back toward the loft.

 

“You know, maybe I should portal us somewhere. Do you want to go to Peru?”

“Magnus, you have been _banned_ from Peru.” Alec reminded him gravely.

“You are no fun.” Magnus pouted.

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“And there is no way we’re travelling with you being drunk.”

“Alec!” Exclaimed the warlock. “You are hurting my feelings! I’m soooo not drunk!”

“Of course, you aren’t.”

“Is that irony I sense in your voice? Oh cruel world! Oh cruel boyfriend!”

“You are such a drama queen…” He lamented.

“You love it.”

“I do.”

 

His answer satisfied the warlock and he went back to his humming until they reach the loft.

 

“Chairman!!!”

 

Magnus happily went and hugged his cat.

 

“Oh, Chairman, don’t you think your fur is boring?” He asked the cat with a malicious smile.

 

Alec raised a suspicious brow followed by a small scream of surprise when the poor cat’s fur went blue.

 

“Much better, you look just like Blueberry now” smiled Magnus with satisfaction.

“Okay, Magnus, time to sleep.”

 

It was Magnus turn to raise a brow.

 

“I’m not tired darling. Just a bit tipsy.”

“You know what? I really don’t understand how you can talk so smoothly while being so drunk.”

“First, I’m not drunk. Second…”

 

Alec waited then followed Magnus gaze, the living room carpet.

 

“Tell me, did you ever ride a carpet?”

“What?”

“Did you ever want to ride a carpet?”

“Why the Hell would I want to ride a carpet?”

 

Magnus was suddenly wrapping his arms over his neck.

 

“Oh _darling,_ don’t tell me you never watched Aladdin.”

“Magnus, honey, I don’t know what you are talking about but I think you should drink some water and sober out.”

 

Magnus looked at him in disbelief.

 

“And I who thought we could replay a Whole New World! You disappoint me, _Alexander_. I need to redo your education as I will do Max’s. But right now I really want to kiss you so I might do that first.”

 

And without letting Alec answer, he kissed him; open mouth and the shadowhunter just melt into the kiss. He could taste the alcohol in the sweetness of the kiss and placed his hands over his boyfriend’s hips to bring him closer, which made Magnus giggled and break the kiss.

 

“Maybe we still should play Aladdin” He said maliciously.

 

He then flicked his fingers and the living room’s carpet slipped from under the table and went floating beside them and under Alec’s bewildered gaze.

 

“Magnus…”

“Oh come on darling, this is fun I promise!!! I did it once in Peru and this was _so_ much fun! I even wrote obscenities to Cat and Ragnor. I whished you were there. But you weren’t even born. That’s too bad. Really. Anyway. Let’s fly. I will show you the world!”

“I can’t believe it. It’s not a good idea, Mag-hmpf”

 

He was cut off by Magnus kissing and pushing him into the floating carpet and he noticed floating carpet was much more comfortable than carpet on the floor. It was a comfortable carpet anyway. Cream coloured, very soft and fluffy. He broke the kiss to make himself comfortable and seize the beautiful silk shirt to drag Magnus into new kiss. Drunk Magnus’ kisses were messier than sober Magnus’ kisses and he kept smiling and giggling into them but they were just as much intoxicated and made Alec felt kind of dizzy. But maybe it was the taste of the alcohol sticking in Magnus lips, mouth and tongue. Alec didn’t care much.

 

“We should go, _Alexander.”_ Magnus purred against his mouth.

“We should wha-AT THE FUCK MAGNUS?!” Alec yelled as the carpet started moving and flied out of the window.

 

Magnus was laughing. Not just giggling, he was _laughing_ ; his head throw backward and mouth open and if Alec wasn’t so terrified on the _freaking_ , _flying_ , carpet he would probably have kissed his neck. He took a deep breath and slowly calmed his panic down, looking around him, at the illuminated Brooklyn and he couldn’t deny it, it was _beautiful_. When he finally relaxed, Magnus was done laughing and was looking at him with shinning eyes and him too, was utterly beautiful.

 

“You are so lucky that you’re my boyfriend” He muttered anyway.

“And why is that?” The warlock asked, drawing closer to him.

“Because I would have thrown you off the carpet.” Alec smirked.

 

Magnus smirked back and gave him a peck on the lips.

 

“Lucky me indeed!”

 

There was a silence.

 

“You know, Alec, I’m not really drunk,” Magnus said on a confession tone. “I just needed an excuse to do that with you. I love Max but we can’t have this kind of fun when he is around.”

 

Alec tilted his head on the side, not sure if he believed his boyfriend or not.

 

“Really?”

“It takes me much more alcohol to really get drunk, he argued, I swear. Since Peru my alcohol tolerance went far higher. Though I must admit I am still a _bit_ drunk.”

“That you are. You giggle way too much to be sober.”

 

Magnus laughed and the wind blew lightly. Alec sighed in content and lied down. Magnus joined him curling up into him, his head on his chest.

 

“So, Magnus, tell me a story in which you were truly drunk.” The shadowhunter demanded.

 

He knew that, sober, Magnus would never tell him those embarrassing stories, so why not taking advantage of his current state?

 

“The worst drunk I have been was in Peru.”

“Of course, _Peru_.”

“Shush darling, let me talk,” he waited few seconds. “Okay, so, Peru. I had met this gorgeous man, Imasu… Oh are you jealous of a dead man _Alexander_?” Magnus purred sensing is boyfriend tensing.

“Continue your story.” Alec deadpanned and the warlock giggled.

“You are so _cute_. Back to the story. Imasu. He broke up with me, saying I wasn’t permanent enough for him, and that broke my heart too so I got drunk, really, really drunk. Poor Cat and Ragnor who had to support me,” he said without any regrets into his voice. “I was drunk to the point I cursed a carpet into flying-”

“Like this one.”

“Like this one indeed, and… I went to the desert. And I begged Cat and Ragnor to let me there.”

 

Alec started giggling at the image of a younger Magnus asking his friends to let him in the desert.

 

“I wanted to become a cactus.” The warlock confessed.

 

The shadowhunter burst in laugher. It was loud and full of amusement and it made Magnus proud of himself. But he decided that he will not be mocked and Alec soon found himself with his boyfriend in top of him. He went to touch his face but the warlock took his hands and tucked them on the carpet, above his head.

 

“Think I’m funny don’t you?”

“I think drunk you is funny.” Alec grinned.

 

Magnus smiled and looked down at his shadowhunter.

 

“You are so beautiful, _Alexander_.” He said suddenly serious.

 

Alec locked his eyes with the warlock’s and gave him back a found smile back.

 

“So are you,” he murmured. “So, so beautiful… I love you.”

 

He didn’t say these words often but he meant them, he really did. He loved Magnus with all his being. And he loved how his eyes shone when he said the words. And Magnus was kissing him again, on that stupid flying carpet, in the middle of the night and in the middle of Brooklyn, happy. And the kiss was all tongues and lips. Alec tried to move his hands but Magnus still had a strong hold on them and it made him _moan_ in Magnus’ mouth. Breaking the kiss for some oxygen, he switched their position and kissed his boyfriend again full on the mouth, then, he kissed his jaw and his neck. And suddenly his mouth was on Magnus’ chest, and Magnus’ hands were in his hair. And as Magnus _moan_ a sweet “I love you too, _Alexander_ ” he went back to his mouth.

 

“I think we should go home…” Alec murmured caressing his boyfriend face with his fingers.

“I think you’re right.” Magnus answered on the same tone.

 

They hold hands while Magnus magicked the carpet to fly back to the loft. When they got there, the Chairman, still blue, was sleeping on the couch. They went silently to their bedroom. Magnus pushed Alec on the bed and Alec let himself fell. Magnus made his boots disappeared and went on the top of Alec.

 

“So, where were we, _Alexander_?”

 

Alec just pulled him down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated !!! <3


End file.
